doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:7ª temporada de Los padrinos mágicos
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = |episodios = 20|año_emision = 2009-2012 (USA) 2009-2010 (Latinoamérica) |predecesor = Sexta temporada |sucesor = Octava temporada }} La séptima temporada de la serie animada Los padrinos mágicos se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 6 de julio de 2009 y finalizó el 5 de agosto de 2012. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 23 de noviembre de 2009 y terminó el 18 de junio de 2010. Producción El doblaje de la temporada comenzó posiblemente a mediados del año 2009, pues en ese mismo momento comenzó a emitirse la temporada en Estados Unidos. Se contó con casi el mismo plantel de actores de la anterior (pero sin la participación de Tomás Doval, el único actor que había participado en la temporada anterior con personajes fijos; sin embargo se retiró antes de la finalización de la temporada). Los primeros 5 episodios, fueron dirigidos por Michael Cosme, quién con los mismos terminó su etapa como director en la serie. A partir del episodio 6, la dirección artística corrió a cargo de Amanda Ortega, quién posiblemente llegó a la serie por su cargo de Directora de Ventas para Latinoamérica de The Kitchen. Ella logró una mayor variedad en las voces adicionales, integrando a todo el reparto disponible para la grabación de las mismas; e incursionando ella misma esporádicamente en el doblaje. Además, en su etapa no hubo inestabilidad en las voces de los personajes secundarios, como ocurrió en la etapa de Michael Cosme. Una característica de esta temporada fue que muchos de los episodios fueron doblados y transmitidos en Latinoamérica mucho antes de su transmisión en Estados Unidos. Reparto base Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Xavier Coronel *Raúl Escalante *Jorge Luis García *Arianna López *Mónica Mejías *Orlando Noguera *Amanda Ortega *Eduardo Wasveiler *Gladys Yáñez Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Anti-Poof (Anti-Poof) Artículo principal: Anti-Poof Episodio #2A Un papá más (Add-a-Dad) Episodio #2B Hojaldres de ardilla (Squirrely Puffs) Episodio #3A Escapadas Ratoniles (Mice Capades) Trivia *Las voces de Sleazy y Cheezy se dejaron en la versión original. *En un loop, el narrador del programa "Sleazy y Cheezy" dijo "Sleazy and Cheezy" como su nombre en inglés. *En este episodio, los ruidos de Poof se dejaron con la voz original de Tara Strong, y no fueron doblados por Mónica Mejías. Episodio #3B Fórmula para el desastre (Formula For Disaster) Trivia *Orlando Noguera dobló con tono adulto al niño japonés que le agradece a Timmy por salvar la ciudad aparecida en su cuarto. Sin embargo, dada la contextura física del niño, este detalle no es demasiado notorio. Episodio #4A Mal día de Heredero (Bad Heir Day) Episodio #4B Locos y Griegos (Freaks and Greeks) Episodio #5A Chico Mosca (Fly Boy) Trivia * En este episodio el personaje Dash Baxter, de la serie Danny Phantom (también creada por Butch Hartman), aparece haciendo un cameo como El chico mosca en la película de igual título. Fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler y no se contó con la participación de su actor original, pues dicha serie fue doblada en Venezuela, así mismo, tampoco en la versión original, su respectivo actor de voz original de la serie S. Scott Bullock tampoco repitió su personaje. * El inserto del título de "Yo fui una mosca adolescente" fue leído por Orlando Noguera. *El papá de Timmy se refiere al efecto de estereoscopía 3D pronunciando su nombre en inglés (/tridí/). Episodio #5B Padrino provisional (Temporary Fairy) Episodio #6A Crocker en shock (Crocker Shocker) Episodio #6B Súper cero (Super Zero) Trivia *El título del episodio es igual a uno de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, dicha serie fue doblada en México. Episodio #7A Papacadabra (Dadbracadabra) Episodio #7B Timmy Nabo (Timmy Turnip) Episodio #8A Timmy orquesta (One Man Banned) Trivia *Las voces de ambiente de los niños en el teatro de la escuela al comienzo del episodio no fueron dobladas, siendo notorio que se escucha la pista de audio en inglés. Episodio #8B Una enemiga amigable (Frenemy Mine) Episodio #9A Pollo Zats (Chicken Poofs) Episodio #9B Cupido tonto (Stupid Cupid) Trivia *En este episodio, aparece el personaje de Kimmy, una copia exacta de Timmy pero en versión femenina, y también fue doblada por Arianna López. *Por razones desconocidas, este episodio no se transmite completo en Nickelodeon Latinoamérica, los primeros minutos del mismo (el primer bloque) están cortados y sólo se transmite la segunda parte del episodio después de la última pausa comercial; sin embargo, en otros canales de TV abierta, este episodio si es emitido completo, y se encuentra disponible en la página NickTurbo, por lo cual se puede atribuir el corte a un error de edición por parte del canal para su transmisión por TV. Episodio #10A Doble 0 Naricosmo (Double-Oh Schnozmo) Episodio #10B El planeta Poof (Planet Poof) Episodio #11A El jefe soy yo (The Boss of me) Música *'Canción del Emporio del Lápiz' **Interpretada por: Arianna López (Empleados que se ven como Oompa-Loompas). Trivia *En la versión original, en la canción del Emporio del Lápiz una voz grave cantaba la línea "If you have questions..." (traducida como "Si tienes preguntas"). Sin embargo, en español la cantó Arianna López, al igual que al resto de la canción. Episodio #12B La mascota del maestro (teacher's Pet) Trivia *Este fue el ultimo episodio donde Mónica Mejías doblo a A.J. Episodio #13A Un día de mamá (Manic-mon Day) Trivia * Francis, personaje regular de la serie, hizo su ultima aparicion (por el momento), en este capitulo, pero como sus actores anteriores no estaban presentes, como lo son Diego Osorio y Tomás Doval, el personaje le fue dado a Jorge Luis García. Episodio #13B Crocker de oro (Crocker of gold) Episodio #14A Aventura sobre olas (Beach Blanket Bozos) Trivia * La chica hawaiiana, ya había hecho una aparición en la serie, en la película Ídolo mágico, pero no había tenido diálogos. En este capítulo los tuvo y fue doblada por Mónica Mejías. Episodio #14B Cazafantasmas (Poltergeeks) Episodio #15A El viejo y el mar (The Old man and the C-'') '''Trivia' * Este fue el único episodio donde Xavier Coronel no doblo a Elmer, aun estando él presente en el episodio doblando a Crocker. Él fue reemplazado por Mónica Mejías. * Este es el primer episodio en que Amanda Ortega, directora artística de la serie en ese entonces, incursionó en el doblaje haciendo voces adicionales. Episodio #15B El mundo en un pastel (Balance of flour) Episodio #16A Duelo culinario (Food Fight) Episodio #16B Favor no alimentar a los Turner (Please Don't Feed the Turners) Episodio #17A iTransform (Take and Fake) Trivia * Al final del episodio, aparece Tootie disfrazada de Trixie. Casualmente, ambos personajes eran doblados por Mónica Mejías, que usó tonos distintos para ambos. Epidodio #17B El reglamento de Cosmo (Cosmo Rules) Trivia *Este fue el ultimo episodio en el que Mónica Mejías doblo a Trixie Tang. Episodio #18A Apaguen las luces (Lights Out) Trivia *Este fue el ultimo episodio en el que Mónica Mejías doblo a Tootie Episodio #18B Papá exagerado (Dad Overboard) Trivia *El sonido que hace el cocodrilo que aparece en el lago, queda eliminado en la versión doblada. Episodio #19A Granja mágica (Farm Pit) Episodio #19B Crocker hoy (Crock Talk) Trivia *Este fue el último episodio en el que Patricia Azán dobló a Dolores Crocker. Episodio #20A Escuela de magia (Spellementary School) Trivia *En 2 de los 3 ambientes en la escena del comedor, la ovación a Poof y el abucheo a Foop en el gimnasio y por último la ovación a Poof luego de su "discurso de campaña" las pistas fueron dejados en inglés. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Temporadas de series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series Animadas de Frederator Studios Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series y Películas de Billionfold Studios Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por América Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Series transmitidas por Antena Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 12 Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Animation Studio